I trust you
by azuyama-chan
Summary: Written for livejournal committee, inuyashaxkagome. Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou again. This time, Inuyasha also has something to tell her. Their unbreakable trust.


**I Trust You**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. No way…

This story is written for the twenty themes activity in livejournal.

"I love you, Inuyasha." were the words that fell from the dead lips of the miko who had passed this life, yet cursed to be awaken to walk the earth again.

"I love you, Kikyou." the hanyou replied.

The scene, even though has passed, was playing through the futuristic girl's mind over and over again. Her jelly-like legs wobbled and somehow were stuck. She couldn't move as her body forced her to watch the cruel display of their love for each other. She couldn't shut her eyes as their lips met. It was only when Inuyasha called her did she break out of her trance.

She ran as fast as she can, heading far away from the lovers and the campsite. It was quite ironic since these limbs were wobbly and rebellious and now they were very eager to leave. The hanyou demonstrated how fast of a runner he was by catching up in merely a few seconds. This caused Kagome to collide head first to Inuyasha's chest.

Gripping her arms, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. He moved his hands to her back so that he was able to hug her. His chest moistened and the scent of salty tears reached his nose. He realized that his object of hidden affections was crying. But why? Why does she shed tears for a worthless hanyou like himself.

_Tears. There shall be no more tears coming from this fair young maiden. I'll make sure of that._

--

"Do you trust me? Or do you love me?"

"What?" Kagome asked, taken aback by this question. She had taken a break, returning to her time period, hoping to settle her thoughts by then. She asked Inuyasha two days before for some time alone in her era. He agreed, confusing her, only to say to be back soon. Well, she might just return today, seeing how unusual he was acting.

"What?" Eri and Yuka repeated Kagome's question.

"I'm asking you guys if whether or not you trust me or you love me?" Ayumi told her friends, continuing because of the look on her friends' faces, "Not _that kind _of love. You know, among friends?"

"Oh." the other three said altogether.

"I… uh… l-love you." Eri said hesistantly.

"I love you? I can't belief how weird it felt to say it." Yuka took a handkerchief a wiped it on her tongue, as if she ate something disgusting, like worms or something.

"I trust you." came a straight-forward answer.

"KAGOME!" the two girls scolded. Raising a finger, Eri then pointed at the "sickly" girl accusingly.

--

Kagome was facing the bone-eaters well. On her back was her yellow back-pack, full of ramen, pocky, medical supplies and other necessities for the Feudal Era. She jumped, the familiar blue lights that brought her to another time period. She smiled as the well brought her to her destination, Sengoku Jidai. And to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes opened as his nose detected the familiar scent, and his ears heard the rustling of leaves. He turned to his left, where he found Kagome, on her way towards the village. He jumped down, surprising her, accompanying her on her way to Kaede's hut. No other words were exchanged; rather than Kagome greeting him and his usual reply, "Keh".

When they were near the hut, Inuyasha had finally accumulated his strength to finally saying something.

"Uh.., Kagome…" he started, "- Never mind."

"What is it, Inuyasha? You know that you can tell me anything."

Inuyasha didn't answer but jerked his head towards the direction of the Goshinboku. Kagome knew what he meant and quickly followed him on his way to the tree that held him captive for fifty years. Her yellow backpack was laid forgotten a few metres away from Kaede's hut. The occupants were still expecting her arrival.

_The promise. I must not forget the promise. She MUSN'T be harmed!_

--

Kagome gasped as muscular arms moved around her and brought her towards him as they reached the Goshinboku. "I-I-Inuyasha?" He responded by clutching her even tighter. They stayed like this a minute or so. No noise was present except for the wind howling and the noise of the animals as they scurried along.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that I, I- I trust you." _Even though I tell Kikyou that I love her all the time, I couldn't really say this to her. Truly Kagome, I trust you with my whole life._

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she heard these words.

**Flashback **

"_I trust you." was Kagome's straightforward answer to Ayumi._

"_KAGOME!" Eri and Yuka scolded. Raising a finger, Eri then pointed at the "sickly" girl accusingly._

"_I trust you too!" Ayumi joyously replied, shocking the three._

"_You know what they said, that if you love someone, you just love them. But if you trust someone, you love them and trust them as well." _

"_I trust you, Kagome-chan." She added with certainty. _

_Kagome let this information sink into her head. _

**End of Flashback**

Kagome cried and finally found the strength to overcome her tears and say, "I trust you, Inuyasha, with my life. Even if Naraku made you betray me, I still trust you." The hanyou, who made it forbidden for himself to show his emotions to anyone, cried silent tears for his love.

Their trust, couldn't be broken, not even by one so despicable such as Naraku.


End file.
